She has to be alive
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl, Abraham y Sasha llegan a Alexandria, al mismo infierno, lleno de caminantes. Daryl corre a luchar al lado de Carol, tiene que protegerla.. se había propuesto decirle lo que sentía por ella y quererla cada día de sus vidas.


" **She has to be alive"**

No recordaba haber sentido tanto pánico como cuando recibieron la primera llamada de socorro. Pero cuando escucharon la segunda llamada por la radio, eso no fue pánico, eso fue querer morirse.

La primera llamada no estaban seguros quien había sido pero la segunda sí. Carol.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, y para que ella diera una llamada de socorro así, tan aterrorizada... joder. Joder. Joder.

No recordaba el momento en el que Sasha le quitó el volante porque él había entrado en trance y sólo recordaba en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que había dicho Carol.

-" ¡Ayuda! Alexandria pide ayuda! ¡Han entrado!

Joder. No había que ser un genio para saber que la horda había llegado a Alexandria y eso era una maldita ratonera.

Sólo podía pensar una cosa.

"Ella tiene que estar viva. Tiene que estarlo".

…...

Entraron al infierno mismo. Caminantes por todos lados, cadaveres a punto de convertirse en caminantes y gente luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Gritos y llantos. Alo lejos vieron como Eugene era despedazado.. Más gente de Alexandria. Oyó los gritos de Abraham y Sasha llamandoles pero les daba igual, tenía que encontrarla.

La encontró luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pistola en mano y cuchillo en la otra. Defendiendo a Sam y más niños. Cómo no.

Al lado de ella estaba Rick con Carl, que le miró esperanzado para luego volver a luchar.

Se abalanzó contra un caminante que iba a morder a Carol por la espalda y ella chilló del susto al verlo tan cerca de ella para luego detenerse paralizada al verle.

Has vuelto- le dijo ella entre lágrimas

Daryl solo asintió y se colocó a su espalda dispuesto a matar a cualquier mierda que se le acercara. Notó como ella temblaba y se dió cuenta que el también.

En ese momento, a las puertas de la muerte.. en el mismismo infierno.. se dio cuenta que siempre había sido ella, y que después de esto, si sobrevivían... no pasaría ni un minuto más de su vida sin decirle cuanto la quería.

…...

Pasaron todo el día luchando. Horas y horas sin descanso. Cuando ya no quedó ni un solo caminante más no se lo creían.

Hubo numerosas bajas, la mitad de Alexandria como poco... pero lo peor eran los niños. Tantos niños muertos.

Notó a lo lejos a Carol tapando a cada niño con lo que encontrara y agachandose para susurrarles algo. Y a Sam pegado a ella como una lapa.

No quería ni pensar lo que ella estaría sintiendo ahora mismo.

Sabiendo que ella estaría bien, fue a ayudar a Rick que estaba abrazando a Carl y Judith. Sabía que Jessie estaba muerta, la había visto devorada por un caminante.

Hermano.. - le dijo Rick mirandole para abrazarle

Lo intentamos..

OS llevasteis a la gran parte.. si toda la hora hubiera entrado... cuando hubierais llegado, ya no estaríamos- le dijo Rick temblando

Dios. No quería ni pensarlo.

Pero era algo que había pensado hasta que la vió viva.

…...

Salió del baño, se había duchado, tenía tanta sangre en las ropas que no su chaleco podía mantenerse en pie solo. Se había fijado que Carol le había dejado ropa limpia en la cama, y además, en algun momento le había cortado las mangas.

Bajó las escaleras y vió a Rick sentado al lado de Michonne con Carl Y Judith hablando con Glenn y Maggie. Se acababan de enterar que Maggie estaba embarazada.

Fue hacia la cocina y la vió sentada con Sam. No paraba de acariciarle el pelo mientras él comía una de sus galletas. Notaba que ella no se había cambiado de ropa, tenía la camisa roja totalmente.. suponía que en algún momento habría sido blanca.

Y notó como tenía la cara manchada también.

No se había querido separar de Sam en todo el rato. Recordaba que cuando él se marchó, no quería ni acercarse al crío.. demasiados recuerdos .. pero ahora no se separaba de él.

Pero él la necesitaba también y por muy egoísta que fuera, se la iba a como si le hubieran leído la mente, apareció Maggie que se llevó a Sam de los brazos de Carol, casi a rastras, mientras Carol le decía que en un rato volvería a por él.

Daryl la cogió de la mano sin decirle nada y se la llevó de la cocina en dirección a su cuarto.

La llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y empezó a llenarle la bañera. Volvió a donde estaba ella y se quedó mirandola. ¿Hacía cuanto que no se paraba de verdad a mirarla?

Notó como su pelo estaba más largo, como estaba un poco menos delgada gracias a las comidas de Alexandria y por primera vez, empezó a ver vida en sus ojos aunque estuvieran acompañados de miedo y dolor.

Te traeré ropa limpia de tu cuarto- le dijo a lo que ella asintió y se metió en el cuarto del baño

Escogió la camisa rosa que le había visto el primer día y los pantalones de siempre, cogió su ropa interior sorprendiendose de que no le daba vergënza alguna.

Volvió a su habitación y la esperó sentado en el poyo de la ventana. De pronto notó como ella abría la puerta y esperó mirando a la ventana a que ella se acercara.

Se quedaron los dos mirando por la ventana, sorprendidos por el silencio que se había impuesto en Alexandria tras un día de pura guerra.

Quiero empezar de nuevo- dijo ella

Fue lo primero que le oyó decir en todo el día, desde que había empezado a luchar a su lado.

Se giró a mirarla y vió sorprendido como ella solo llevaba una toalla que apenas la cubría. Observó sus largas piernas y torneadas, su cuerpo oculto debajo de la toalla y como la toalla apenas tapaba sus pechos. Observó su pelo todavía mojado y como el agua caía por su cuello. Y observó sus ojos más azules que nunca, el oceáno tendría envidia de ella si los viera.

Ella no le miraba a los ojos sino que más bien rehuía su mirada, avergonzado, como si lo que ella acabara de decir fuera un pecado. Se levantó y colocó las manos en sus hombros. Era tan suave.

Hey..- le dijo esperando a que ella le mirara

Vamos a empezar de nuevo.. recuerdalo... no somos cenizas- le dijo él

Y de pronto vió como ella le miraba a los ojos, y para su sopresa y deleite, ella se puso de puntillas y le besó.

Siempre supo que ella daría el primer paso, que si algún día pasara ella daría el primer paso.

No tardó en responderla, con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de romperla.. agarró con delicadeza su cuello y con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla.

Se separaron y colocó su frente contra la de ella. Ella suspiró y sonrío y el sonrío aún más al ver la sonrisa de ella.

-Que romántico... ¿Quieres echar un polvo? - le dijo ella mirándole de esa forma tan adorable, intentando ser sexy sin saber que cada cosa que ella hacía le ressultaba sexy.

No le respondió, al menos no con palabras. La besó con fuerza y pasión a lo que ella respondió con igual entusiasmo. Se separó de ella a lo que ella respondió con un sonido de frustración. Bajó la mano que tenía en su mejilla,acariciando su cuello y su escote hasta llegar a la toalla y pidiendole permiso con la mirada, dejó caer la toalla. Y él suspiró. ¿Cuantas veces había deseado tenerla así? ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado tenerla así entre sus brazos? Pues la realidad era mucho mucho mejor que lo que él había imaginado.

Se la llevó de la mano hasta la cama donde ella le desvistió dejandolo completamente desnudo. Pensó que tendría miedo, que se sentiriía inseguro porque ella le viera así o que le incomodaría su tacto. Que ingenuo. Había nacido para ella, para que ella le mirara y le tocara.

La tumbó en la cama con delicadeza, y empezó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo mientras ella gemía. Llegó un momento en el que estaban los dos tan excitados que no podían esperar más, se colocó encima de ella. Y entró en ella.

Espero un momento al ver la cara de dolor de ella, y cuando vió que su cara cambiaba de dolor a placer, empezó a embestirla.

Le encantaría decir que la primera vez con ella fue dulce. Pero no. Fue salvaje y apasionada. La embestía con fuerza , con toda la pasión que había estado guardando. Demasiado años de tensión sexual entre ellos.

Los gemidos de ella eran igual de salvajes, nunca pensaba que oiría un sonido semejante de ella, siempre tan dulce y delicada. Pero luego recordó que a la hora de la verdad.. era puro fuego, salvaje como él..

Cuando notaba que los dos estaban a punto de llegar, agarró su cara y la empezó a besar acallando los gemidos de ella y sus propios gruñidos. Se perdió en su mirada y de pronto, los dos llegaron al clímax. Una sensación que los dejó a los dos jadeando al menos cinco minutos.

Se separaron y se quedaron desnudos abrazados, tocandose y besandose.. Empezó a quedarse dormido y notó como ella se separaba de él..

Te amo Pookie- le dijo ella

Él se quedó dormido antes de poder responderla

…...

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama. Por un momento se sintió aterrorizado al ver que estaba sola pero luego se giró hacia la ventana y la vió meciendo a Judith.

Estaba jodidamente preciosa. Llevaba la ropa que le había preparado laa noche anterior y el sol le daba directamente, como si tuviera un aura.

Se giró a mirarle y le sonrió, y el se perdió en ella. En su sonrisa y su mirada. Entonces ella salió del cuarto, dejandolo solo. Pensando en si todo era un sueño, en si realmente estaba vivo. Porque se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo.

…...

Bajó a la cocina y se colocó a su espalda. Besó su cuello y se acercó a su oreja.

-Ya sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras... pero.. ¿Sabes que soy tuyo no?- a lo que ella respondió girandose y besandolo

Sí, desde luego que era suyo. Siempre lo habñía sido.


End file.
